Chronicling Greenville
by authour2020
Summary: Arianna is a girl who discovers herslef while going to an away high school called Greenville. Once their all the boys fall in love with this perfact girl. Well that is until an e-mail threatends her to flee greenville. Will she find her way out of hell?
1. Chapter 1

Chronicling

Greenville

DARK SECRETS

A NOVEL BY RYAN CASSADY

SURVING IS ONE THING. BUT HIGHSCHOOL IS ANOTHER THING.

Chronicling Greenville: Dark Secrets

PREFACE

I picked up my pen and started scribbling this out. First the note was cutesy and loveable, by the second paragraph though I was gothic and mean. I scribbled and ripped the note from the pad of paper I was writing on, and in need of some love. The very first time I let my eyes see his, it was true love, but I didn't know that true love was the only thing letting me down right now. No, it wasn't the drama or the unsatisfied friends, the failing grades, no; it was the true love that obliviously was not true. False love is the new term for hating the thing that loves you. False love.

I looked at the window the breeze was a pleasant brisk type air. I puffed and realized Emma would be home any minute. I shoved my notebook aside, and turned on the television. And as I predicted she shoved through the door, her brown curly hair letting loose after a quiet afternoon with her family. "That was torture." She said pulling her head back into a pony tail. "Eh, what happened." I asked looking at her eyes. "We ate at my dad's favorite bar, do you know how crucial that is?" she said looking at me. I was a 4.0 average student, she was also a 4.0 student, but there was one different, she was pretty.

She sniffled heavily and turned off the television. "What happened to you?" she said smiling. I gravesites this moment to escape but who can escape the clutches of high school? "Eh, none of your business." I said quietly avoiding the painful eyes of a tortured high schooler from her parents. "I know you better than that, share, please." She said giving me the crude puppy dog face. I hated that, but, I do give it some credit, was easier way to say I want a credit card with that face on.

"Exactly, you know my pain to good that if I told you, I think you would think I was lying." I said staring at the black television. "What ever you don't want to share I will, Keith Carson asked me out", my eyes dropped at the name. The boy I loved the most was dating the girl I loved the most, that's the moment I knew high school was hell.

Contents

I hear a feminine voice upstairs

My mom goes crazy on the merchandise

I aboard the high school of my life

Getting settled in a hotel room

I Meet the whole school in an hour

I meet my amazing roommate

We were busted by our councilor

Goth girl was waving hi to me

I Scream on Halloween night

I get three new messages on my email

I Share the good and bad news

The God and Godess of Greenville

Asking out the boy that's ignored me

Me and my friend have a stupid fight

The boy that loves me will do anything

I meet the evil witch of Greenville personally

I can't tolerate another second of Greenville

This new boy comes and is beautiful

The Goth girl is seemingly confessing herself

I solemnly swore that I love Keith Carson

We get busted for keeping our lights on

The mystery is coming closer to an end

The dream I had comes true forever

Epilogue: Girl from Began I hate comes to Greenville

By Ryan Cassady

CHAPTER 1

Sincerely the Darkest Girl Alive

The first time many kids have their first punishment is in elementary school, not for me of course, I was miss perfect, who got amazing grades and purified the way school played its part. Yeah now I completely wish I had that erased, my parents couldn't afford the pretty pep school down the block like they hoped for. It was called "Began Hall Private High school" I always saw the pretty tan blonde bitches come out from that school. They never once noticed me, and the thing which gets me the maddest is they only take in people who are pretty.

Which of course leaves me down in the dust, my parents always compelled the stress level with money, but the thing they didn't have to worry about was me. I made dinner for them, while they both worked and payed the bills. I helped my dad at his work when he needed some neatness structure; I was of course good in that department. I never once had a friend, except for Mari who left in first grade. I think we got along fine, but who knows, that has passed.

I pulled my hair back in a pony tail today was the last day of heaven till I went to my personal hell, Greenville High school. Greenville was the school the parents sended their kids if they were either nasty or crude, or couldn't afford Began Hall. Which was me of course? The school was actually pretty good looking on the outside considering the fact that it was a away school. It had a long layer of red bricks and a beautiful entrance. It was bigger than Began because it was an away school. Began had glass doors and was more, let's just say, modern.

Greenville was definitely going to change me and I'm hoping in a good way, but I do have a pretty bad feeling about this. I struggled to not hypervenalte but it was coming on. The only time I went to that scary high school was for testing this year and I only saw one person in the

Chronicling Greenville: Dark Secrets

hall's in the morning as I walked by to the right room. She had light blonde hair and smelled of flowers she had hair down to her neck and had stumpy glasses. She was pretty in a different way the girls at Began were. She had soft pale white skin that was like a magnet.

The testing questions were fairly simple to me, but other people in the group seemed to have trouble. All the girls were looking at this boy with dark blonde hair with pretty green eyes. I was in front of him so I rarely looked behind me. There was a cute little girl sitting next to me who had light brown hair and was fairly cute, I knew if I went their she would be popular. There was a boy with the same roundness of cheeks little boys have but he was cute, and I felt happy around him like an aurora. Then there was the obvious cutest girl in the room, she had flowing red hair and had to much make up on, I see she had a coach purse and some Prada shoes. She smelled decent but the perfume was too strong.

Other than that, my expectations were the ones I grew on. The rest of the class looked fairly normal and nervous; I think half of the class was biting their nails. I felt a little warmly smart, except for the light brown haired girl beside me, she looked smart also. The teacher had stump grey hair and had brilliant facial expressions that were welcoming. He was sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. He had his feet on a stool that comforted his legs and feet. I breathed gently went I finished the easy test. The girl beside me finished soon after and grinned at me. There was an apple on the desk I brang for the teacher. My name is Aome which meant apple so I thought it was appropriate.

I thought hesitantly as the teacher waited for the last tests. The guy behind me looked half way finished, which made me flinch. The girl that had red hair had a few more questions; I could tell most of them were wrong though. I listened to my heart and that's when I knew it. Aome sounds too, rich and snobby and that's defiantly not the reputation some girl wants freshman year. I quickly thought of pretty but public names.

By Ryan Cassady

Arianna. Arianna was my grandmother's name and I always thought it sounded like an angel's name, so I was going to use that name.

I awoke from my daze as I heard a faint calling from my door. I slipped into the shower and was out of their conserving water. My dog Jinnee skimmed the hallways as I walked pass her. She looked happy and sad at the same moment. Sometimes I would die to switch places with her, other time's I'd hate her life. I ran down the wooden steps to the foyer. The chandelier was a bright gold foundation with pretty glass light bulbs. My house was medium sized, the second smallest on the block. I heard the tingling bell from Began as class began. It was the first day for them, Greenville started tomorrow. I breathed slowly looking out the window. I could see most of the people I grew up with laughing and talking, excited for the first day of high school.

"Aome?" my mom said. My mom is half Asian and Persian. My dad is Irish and a little Mexican. "What?" I said looking at her warm blue eyes. "Oh dear, what's wrong?" she asked looking down at the tile floor. I hadn't realized it but I was crying. "Please, don't say anything." I said begging her in a way. "Aome…are you sad because the private school jerks are going to school?" she asked confused. Her eye's flew rapidly to the window, but her gaze somehow stayed on me. "I'm changing my name this year to Arianna mom, and yes…but you knew that." I said shuddering.

"Arianna, it's just, dad got laid off, and well, my job as a veterinarian doesn't seem to catch the money flow Jo." She said hesitantly. "Mom, please just don't worry about me, for once I would like to be left alone." I said getting a little annoyed. "Okay dear, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked. I did not feel like responding a full uttered answer, so I flung the first thing that came to mind. "Nothing…" I yelled. She raised her right arm in the air and waved an approving farewell.

I smelled the sizzling bacon on the stove which got me a little hungry. I was deleting the contacts on my phone I never used before. I knew it would be good for future prank calling, but want I perfect, and never did anything to violate the law? Some teenagers die to become perfect, others die to make stupid mistakes like real teenagers. Like get pregnant or use birth control pills. I spun the globe next to my bed around and turned on my laptop.

I went to my email, and as usual, my grandpa sended out some silly video old people would find amusing. I thought it was stupid and not interesting. I yawned after it and rolled my eyes. I played some little games on a website and then started my original journal of Greenville which my mom thought would be good for me, apparently, writing was a little entertaining when you are bored stiff.

_Dear Journal entry #1,_

_So today is the day before my parents send me off to some stupid high school for middle age delinquents, yeah me. I never would of thought I would end up there. Ugh. Just like I never went to Disney world when I was younger…like my parents promised. I saw some of the beauty bitches outside my stubby window. I never thought I would get jealous in the world, hey, that's broken now. Anyways, my mom thinks this dumb journal will help me fight the tears of Greenville, which of course will happen. She has this fairy tale in her head for me, but she's to smog to share it which gets me annoyed. I saw some figures that I remembered from my old school, I think I saw Cherie my only friend that might remember me in future reference, she moved and talked to some people that I didn't no. I wished I could switch places with anyone that has a friend. Because I don't want to be the smart girl with no name on the left always, I want to have a title like "The popular girl, or the Mean girl" something entertaining like that. Mom is sad for me and dad is at the health club wasting more of our precious little money we have left. I hope I'm helping the family by going here, it doesn't seem like dad's helping at all, and he's always away. I really just want that happily ever after. I think I will have at least one friend here, maybe a boyfriend if I'm very lucky. Anyways journal you may get beaten up by the end of May but you will be my journal for the rest of the year. _

_You're Writer,_

_Arianna Plataea_

I printed the page and stapled it into the first page of the journal mom bought. I closed it and decided to decorate the open side of the notebook I decorated it with sparkly glue and cute pink and yellow ribbons. My cousin Taylor bought these for me, she is always supportive of me, she is sort of the opposite of me, but she still enjoys my presence. I remember one time I got her in trouble by accidently braking her air hockey table when I was nine. I felt utterly bad but I had a reputation that couldn't be ruined. I heard the garage door open and I knew it was my dad returning for the health club because my mom was chatting on the phone with one of her great aunts about a kidney donation.

I heard the call of my dad stepping into the home; he had nice new shoes on that might have coasted over a hundred dollars. I heard some faint yelling going on downstairs that were about the shoes. I rolled my eyes. We weren't broke yet, my mom still had a job, but I guess she thinks that were not getting as much money and we can't go spending it like we use to. I wanted to help my dad get out of the discussion but no luck happened. Actually it just got worse like usual when I came into the fight or help prevent it. I kept telling my mom to calm down, but she was obviously flabbergasted by the new white puma shoes that magically got onto my dad's feat. I went into the basement to watch my recorded new "Devils Lake" which was a dramatic show about the tragedy of a few fishermen at Devils Lake.

After I watched some of the episode I hadn't watched in forever, I decided I needed a break from electronics and took out a book to read called "Curving High School" which was obviously my dad's graduating classes' year book. I hadn't realized till now that my dad was actually pretty popular. He had over a hundred signatures and forty six messages. Most of the signatures were guys and most of the notes were the girls. I looked and finally saw a note from my mom it was definitely the best note on the page since they were dating, she took up most of the room, but there was still room for the cheerleaders on it. The note read.

**Dear Kenny,**

**I love you so much…ever since I met you my heart has been filled with love and status. I know I'm not pretty like those cheerleaders with big boobs, no offence, but I love that you close me instead. It makes me delighted and happy in my stomach. I remember the first time I saw your eyes, how they lit like the colors of the rainbow. And to my surprise after that class, there was a rainbow outside. I remember drawing hearts and bow and arrows after that class we both finally met. It was nice and beautiful, I felt like I could have that moment be the moment I paused for the rest of my life. Forever and always I will love you. **

**Love,**

**Caroline Karen x3 **

The note was cute and cuddly and nothing I would put now of days, it was almost too happy and pleasant for me to handle. I took out my year book and put theirs away and tried to look for my longest note, it was from a kid who knew me from choir I joined in third grade, I think I might have had feelings for him but based on the note he greatly did not have feelings for me. The note read:

**Dear Aome,**

**Why didn't you do choir the rest of the year's you could have, it would have been fun with you in it. Well, you should do choir at Began; I'm going their…do you know anyone who's going to Greenville. I heard that Angela is but I'm not sure. Okay have a good summer, see you at Began…bye!**

**Your friend **

**Mike King **

The note was fairly longer that the notes from the peppy girls and guys… they mostly wrote about Began and where they're going for summer vacation. I looked at the faint clock…it was just about the time Began was letting out their students. And speak of the devil the bells chimed. It was pretty loud but not as loud as the morning bells. I raced up to my room and shut the door loudly behind me. The fight had died down a lot they were both sitting on the couch with disapproving grins. My dad was still looking for a job but I doubt he was trying hard. My mom took night shifts over at the emergency room for pets, and during the day took physicals for the pets.

She never liked pet's growing up until she got a dog named Clutch she lived on a farm growing up and then moved to where we are now. They had six dogs Percy, Jackson, Opal, Groove, Coke, and Clutch. She got Coke last but Clutch seemed like the youngest when ever where ever. He was an obedient dog and knew how to scam. But the reason why mom liked him the best was because of his attitude. He made funny sounds when he thought something was funny, and when he cried my mom said she always heard him whistling perfectly.

Percy was the dog that was the favorite out of the family. He had spunky red ears and a brown body. He was liked out of all the family because he was the dog that got up in the morning and fetched the newspaper.

Jackson was the little puppy who watched over the big dogs like a protector. He was afraid of smaller puppies but not bigger dogs. He only liked Clutch and Coke and was afraid of Groove.

Opal was the mother dog who seemed to like to lick her children…she gave birth to all of them except Groove. She died due to severer blood damage when she fell off of the barn roof top.

Groove was the smallest dog in the family and always danced and was very hyper. He didn't like any of the dogs except Percy because they both liked to go placed together, even though Groove died at a very young age due to a brain tumor he was favored by many.

Coke was the dog who had the big bite. He was a nasty dog that only liked Clutch and Opal, even though Opal bit him several times Percy helped him along. Coke is a mean dog that had to be put to sleep after Opal had to be put to sleep.

Clutch was the best dog in the family. He was the family dog until Percy. He hung out with my mom and only liked Coke and Jackson because they both got his strange behavior. He was a good dog but survived many heart attacks and strokes. Soon he died in a medical room.

My mom liked all pets after Clutch died even some prehistoric ones, which surprised many people. Even the slimiest, ugliest and bides animals she praised as her own. She was the only person that didn't fit in her family. All her family worked in big companies and some even turned out to be some minor movie stars. She was the one who fell in love though; none of the other people in her family fell in love. That's what she said made her special, which is true of course.

The second bell rang for Began and that's when I heard the footsteps. I heard mild laughter and stern faces, some even with tears on. I saw some seniors also looking down; I decided to take advantage of this moment and go down to see who it was. "Hi, I'm Arianna, why are you guys all upset." I asked pleasantly. Some seniors smirked and kept walking a teenage girl that was a little taller than me said. "The new principle is a bitch and doesn't get Began who it use to run." She said throwing her hair back "Weren't you their?" another voice said.

"Eh, no, I go to another school…" I said in a hurry. My plan obviously back fired on me. I tried to scurry for the door but it was too late. "You go to Greenville but live in this neighborhood." A red headed girl said behind the first girl I talked to. "No, I got to a private school in Rockford." I said silently. They started hissing under their breath which turned into laughter. "Well maybe you should tell your dad to get that bumper sticker off his car!" the teenage girl said. I turned my head 90 degrees. On the bumper of my dad's car was sure enough a sticker which said "My daughter goes to Greenville!"I sighed and went into the hallway foyer.

"Hey honey what were you talking about with those Began kids?" he asked with a grin. I didn't want him to feel bad about himself after the fight so I just frowned and went upstairs. "Don't go up their honey, tell me what happened?" he said grabbing my shirt. I became nervous all of a sudden. "Thanks for the bumper sticker dad." I said sarcastically. "Eh, did they notice?" he asked a little roughly. "Of course they did." I said humbly. I steadied myself up one stair. "Where's mom?" I asked a little annoyed. "The market, hey can you go make us some dinner?" he asked. I frowned, after all that and he wants me to make dinner.

"Sure what do you want?" I asked pulling my hair back. "Um, surprise me, yell for me if you need help with anything." He said walking backwards to the door. "Dad I'm not eight. " I said smiling. He smiled back and hurried up the stairs. What was his idea? I looked into the fridge and found some left over's. I decided the best left over heated in the microwave would be last night's frozen pizza. I put it in for five minutes and waited. I went to the foyer to get my backpack when I heard a voice. "What if your daughter comes upstairs?" a femine voice spoke it wasn't my mom's though. It was louder and fluent.

"She won't…I told her to call if there were any problems." My dad said trying to sound steady. "If you want to do this, I don't want your daughter here, doesn't she have friends?" the femine voice said. Was my dad cheating on my mom with someone it all made sense. "No she doesn't, she's really nice and all, but very shy, I wish she did though." My dad said. I felt tears streaming down my eyes. "Let me use the bathroom, wait outside here." He said gently. I decided I wanted to confront my dad. I quietly went up the stairs.

As I reached a certain step I saw her features. She had honey dew blonde hair. She had nice teeth and a big chest. She seemed skinny but wasn't teenager skinny. My dad came out and kissed her. I silently cried. I screamed. "Dad what are you doing?" I screamed furiously. He looked nervous and the woman was looking the other way. "Honey, it's not what it looks like!" My dad said looking very strangely at me like I've done something wrong. "Cut the crap, you're cheating on mom. Dad, you haven't really been going to those health clubs have you. You've been sneaking to your girl friend's house." I said with a burst of energy. "How do you know all this." He asked shaking his head around. "Wait a second, how long has this gone on, dad, did you quit or get laid off." I asked uneasy.

"I did get laid off, but Melissa here, told me that I could get a job from her if we…keep our thing up." He said looking from me to Melissa. She turned her face it was nice and tan. "Wait till mom hears this." I said quietly. "You can't tell mom Arianna, that could ruin our whole entire relationship." He said frowning. I was about to charge at him. "What the hell dad. Do you want mom or not, first you're saying you love this slut and now your shoving her to the curb?" I teased him. "Darling listen to me, I'm doing what's right for the family." He said calmly.

"Prove it." I said darkly.


	2. Angel, Prada, Coach, Hollister & more

CHAPTER 2

Angel, Chi, Prada, Coach, Hollister, and Carson's

"I'll tell you later." He said looking down. I tried to think of the best but he was just not making any sense. "Dad do you love mom?" I asked. I needed him to say yes…but my hopes are like haven, the scariest thing of all. I bristled my hair as the garage door opened. Mom was home, and he was busted. "Shoot, Melissa, Caroline's home, what should we do?" my dad asked causing a flinch. I smiled gently at the thought. "Guys, I'm home." Mom said coming in the foyer. Melissa was gone though…I had no clue where she went, but dad was beside me.

It wasn't fair to my mom if I didn't know what went on. "Is that smoke?" she yelled. Shoot, I thought, the pizza! I ran down the stairs, and looked back at my dad who was running the other way. "Mom, dad is…" but before I could finish my dad was coming through the glass doors leading into the kitchen. "Here!" he said bursting out. "You were saying Arianna?" she said smirking at my dad. I didn't know what to do, I was nervous and I started hypervenalating. "Eh, is making us hamburgers." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh really?" my mom said raising her left eyebrow. I tried to grin back but I only could put pursed lips opinion expression on. I almost looked albino. Then I tried to flush red but I didn't quite work right. "Are you okay?" Dad said hugging my mom. I had to throw up. I rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up. It was not every day you discover a note from my mom, a slut in the hallway upstairs, and a moment like this.

"Aome!" my mom said knocking on the wood of the door. "Mom go away, I need my alone time." I said starting to cry. "What is going on?" Mom said knocking harder. "Ask dad, but hey, he won't give you a straight answer." I said now flushed with red. My cry was silent but it couldn't stop. "What is going on?" Mom asked again. "Dad's cheating on you, I saw him with some honey dew hair girl that looked like a slut!" I said shoving my tears away.

"Honey is this true?" my mom said. "No I swear, I think she might have a concussion!" Dad said nervously. "He said no, dear." My mom said quietly. "Dad…is lying…I don't have no fricken concussion damn mom please hear me out!" I said calmly. The tears had stopped but the strength of my heart was very, very low.

"I trust her…who are you cheating with?" my mom asked a little sad. "Caroline…it's for the family, she said she would give me a job if I gave her what I needed which was…" he said with a frown. My mom flew away crying before the sentence was even gone. I charged out the door and tackled him. "Dad stop lying, I'm glad you told her the truth, but you will never be the dad I love again." I said mad. "Honey, get off of me!" he said pushing me off a bit. I scattered to the floor with a glower on…I wanted to stab him, I was evil, I needed to escape this hell I have.

"Arianna calm down…go upstairs." He said furious, yet crying in a way. "I'm glad you're sending me to Greenville, I don't want to be around you anymore!" I said my eyes glaring at him. "Go to your room!" he said shouting. "I will. And when I'm gone don't let the slut have my room." I said. I ran up the stairs to confront my mom. "Mom where are you?" I said calmly. I heard sobbing in her room. I peaked in and saw my mom laying on her bed half side up and the other half down. "Arianna, please leave me alone for the rest of today." She said briskly. I flew out the door and headed to my room.

I opened the door to see the devil right there. "You!" I said barking at the slut that turned on my dad. "Arianna calm down…you're dad is in love with me and doesn't approve over your mom anymore!" she said sternly. I just wanted to fling her out the window, but I held my patience. "You damn lyre, he hates you, he just wants to get hired." I said flinging myself on her. She tried to pull my hair but I was the one that took control. I shoved her in the corner of my room and flung a glass vase at her. "You never see my dad again!" I said. "What's going on!" my mom said bursting through the door.

"Mom meet the slut." I said gently. My mom gasped and headed the other direction. "You are the devil!" I continued. She had blood dripping from some places the glass of the vase. She was crying and I saw that. "Please, I promise I won't see your dad anymore, but just please leave me alone!" she said begging me putting her hands in cups. "I will, just you can never touch or see my dad again…never!" I said cropping the last word. "Okay." She said depressed. She got up and walked through the door. Her yellow dress was stained with blood. I smiled. I led her down the stairs when my dad saw her. "What happened Melissa?" he asked looking to me from her. "I can't see you anymore." She said with a frown.

"That a girl." I said grinning. She sighed and ran out the door and went around the block to get her car. "What did you do Arianna?" he said frightened. "I will never stand for any behavior like that." I said darkly. "What has gotten into you." My dad said frightened. "Dad, don't forget you're the villain in this story, I was simply protecting mom." I said clearly pointing that out. He frowned. "You are not my queen are you." He said. "Well you're certainly not the king." I said. "Dad I expected way more from you…I guess I just don't anymore!" I said darkly. I noticed then that I was acting very mean.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked sternly. I grinned. "The truth and it smells delightful." I said. "Cut it out, first you tell mom, then you throw up, then you hurt my girlfriend." He said. "Now you admit It!" I said freshly. "Of course. Now your mom hates me, thanks a lot!" he said rolling his eyes. I flinched. I think I was the cause their marriage was going to fall apart and I was going to have that slut for a step mom.

"No dad, it's you who screwed up…I'm glad I'm going to Greenville because this is all too hard to deal with, good luck, facing mom alone, or you can do it with Melissa, but I'm pretty positive she's not coming back." I said with a sarcastic tone. I smiled and headed towards my room to clean up the vase I had shattered. I finally finished sweeping the last of the colorful glass pieces I broke from the vase. I wished that Melissa girl never came up in my life again. She had this weird aurora that it was unsettling being around.

After I cleaned the thousands of pieces of glass I opened up my laptop. I checked my email, today there was a note from Greenville's head master it read:

_Dear Students,_

_Welcome to Greenville away school, if you are reading this letter you are invited to come early tomorrow to speak with me because you scored higher than 89% of the students. Congratulations. The people listed below are invited to all high classes due to their great effort on their tests. Arianna Plataea, Emma Bloomington, Keith Carson, Daren Kelly, Seth Meyer, Opal Smith, and finally Anna Lilly Trivalent, thank you for your dedication to this test. We will supply you with breakfast here tomorrow morning at six o'clock, we will talk and you will head to class at eight. If you need any more info don't hesitate to call me at 1789-872-9010 or email me at __. _

_Your Head master,_

_Greg Hammiliton_

I smiled. I was happy that I could conserve some good news today, not all bad news. I knew I was going to be a higher student. The day we went for testing we all had to say our names. To my surprise the boy behind me Keith Carson was in the higher classes. And as I suspected Emma Bloomington was too. She was the girl next to be with the brown hair. The rest of the names except Seth Meyer who looked like a nerd didn't sound familiar at all. I decided to take advantage of the time I had left of the day to write a journal entry. I opened up my journal and read the first one…okay so it was a little mean, but I knew this one was going to be even worse due to just what happened. I decided to, well, rename us in the journal today because it would be rude to say the real names of what really happened today so here's what I wrote:

_Dear Journal entry #2,_

_Okay so here's the deal, I don't want to share the actual names of the people that had to go through this so I am using fake names. Karen was making pizza... As she went to get her back pack she heard a feminine voice up the stairs, with her dad John. So she went upstairs and saw a girl named Jenny who looked like a big, fat slut. So I told my mom and she didn't believe me at first. Then I told her to believe me and she did. Now she is crying, and my dad is a foolish man. So here are my thoughts on how today, the last day of summer went._

_1) Horrible_

_2) Embarrassing_

_3) Devilish_

_4) Anguish_

_Oh my life would be perfect if I just went to Greenville early as possible. I want to escape this hell and enter haven for myself. I'm not very sure on how tomorrow is going to go, but I hope I find a very informative roommate. We'll see you tomorrow! _

_You're Friend,_

_Arianna Plataea_

I smiled. This was the smile I had only twice today. First when that devil was lying in my bedroom half dead, and now. This journal I knew was going to help me, or it could, well, destroy me. I hoped hard that night that what just happened was all just a dream soaking in, but my heart said…it wasn't. I closed my computer and took out a book titled "Wuthering Heights" it was my first book we had to read for English at Greenville hopefully I would get the whole book finished tonight, which with my reading skills, was possible. But the hard liverish words were hard for me to concentrate on because tomorrow was going to be a dad I would never forget.

My dream. That night as I slept my dream was horrible and scary. It wasn't colorful or black in white. It was just purple. A rainbow, thick as ever was in the background out the window. Beside me was obviously the guy behind me at the testing day. He wore a solid green tank top showing off his biceps. He had kaki jeans on and a smile with red lips. He was mild tan and had short brown hair, just like before. He smiled a curve up to his higher cheek making his eye crumple. I laughed a laugh I never laughed, that's one reason I thought of this dream as a nightmare.

We were hugging and smiling wide at each other. I wore a yellow skirt and my favorite blue lace spaghetti strap tank. It looked like I wore this for a in love gesture. My lipstick was cold red and I looked vertigo pale. I had a black beauty mark that was drawn from eye liner on the side of my left cheek. I looked very pretty in a way I've never had before. I had lighter hair and in away almost red. But I knew the girl was me because the strict layer of high cheek bone and pursed lips was my expression. Almost like my fairly fairy like trade mark.

I gave in and kissed him. He was a good kisser, and his warm muscular lean body on my felt like the protection I needed. He turned around and a girl who looked like a plastic girl from Began. Instead she was the girl I saw walking in the hallways the very first time I went to Greenville. Except this time her glasses were removed and she had blush and purple lipstick on. He hair went from yellow to a haze darker when she looked at me. I heard the boy growl a cuss. I frowned. What and who was this girl?

They looked like they were about to beat each other up when I kissed him to stop him. I blinked casually in his eyes. He was already giving in and kissing me also with flair. She looked moody and waited until we were on, but the thing was, I didn't want to stop. Finally she tapped me on the shoulder; I looked behind me and saw her, now her hair was flaming bright blonde. And shattered me to the ground. I hissed and my hair turned to a flaming blue and shattered her to the ground.

Keith clapped silently, but I knew inside he wanted to hug me. But it was his sister after all and that would be very rude. I grinned and then I woke from this knight in shining armor dream which I simply hated. I blinked fastly wondering where I was. I flew back down on my bed. It was four in the morning, the reason I had to wake this early because my early acceptance. I heard a knock on my door. My mom came in with a nice shade of blue eye shadow and a light shade of pink lipstick. I could smell her perfume on a mile away. She grinned as I blinked fastly once again.

"Good morning sweetie." She said patting my hair. I disliked her calling me honey but I guess it would do. "Where's dad?" I asked. I smiled remembering the other day. "Will talk about that in the car ride, right now I baked some fresh cookies and some pancakes for my girl starting high school." She said. I flashed a frown hearing my dad wasn't here, but I guess that was how it was going to end up. "Okay, let me take a shower and put some make up on, do we even own makeup?" I asked flattered. My mom never bought make up, she said it was too insecure and it makes you break out. "Well, what ever am I going to do with this?" she said holding out some she said holding out a huge kit of angel make up and cosmetics. "And of course this." She continued holding a bang filled with hair products and a chi straighter. I screamed. "Mom why did you do this?" I asked. "Well, I want to send my daughter to freshman year of Greenville on a high note." She said smiling.

My pulse almost fell out of my skin. Would I look pretty with make-up on? And then I went into the bathroom and literally thought I was dreaming. Prada red heals. A coach purse. A red Hollister dress. And finally three whole outfits from Carson's. Halleluiah! I heard a chorus of angels screaming that word. "Mom, wa?" I asked pointing to it. "Well, dad is going to Florida to think for a while, and so he thought it was necessary to buy you some stuff while he's not here for today. He gave me his second to last pay check to spend it all on you. So I sort of did some shopping.

"Oh my lord, I can't wait to, Ahh!" I said so excited. "The chi and makeup kit is from me though." She said with as much enthusiasm as me. She obviously used the kit, but that was fine. I got to take this all to Greenville and finally be able to show off. "Eh, mom, not to be mean or anything, but can you leave me to dress myself?" I asked. She hesitantly shut the door. That's when the fun began.

I really wanted to copy what I looked like in my dream. I put on the red lace dress. And smiled. I put on the Prada shoes. They were black high heels. I was starting to get to that point in the outfit of my dream last night. I then moved onto my hair. Not only was the chi hair straighter a big surprise, there was almost a hundred hair bristles in there. I straightened my hair and I looked like a new person, my hair was like it almost was in my dream, it looked almost red, but still a light shade of brown.

I moved onto the makeup and that was my favorite department. This may sound nerdy but I've only put on makeup once and it was blush for a dance recital. I first started with the blush, I picked up the vertigo color of the pile, and there it was the pale I had in my dream. Then I started with the eye liner with was pure black. Then my eye shadow which was grey. Then I put a little tan foundation. Then recovered my vertigo paleness with the blush, it then put some blemishing crème which matched it all. It blended very well. Then I put the red lipstick on. And then I outlined it black with the eye liner, and then put the beauty mark.

I then looked at myself and put the coach purse on. I looked just had I did in my dream, beautiful. I brushed my teeth, packed my purse up with school supplies and I was ready to leave.

I walked down every step with a lounge and carefully. My mom I heard sizzling some pan cakes which I was not going to eat in this. As I descended into the kitchen my mom's mouth dropped. I obviously was a new person. She rushed and hugged me, if I didn't know any better I would drop to the floor and start crying, this was the best day of my life. "Honey you look so pretty!" my mom said with a cough. I smiled casually. "Mom, thank you so much!" I said cutting through a whispery tone. She smiled and threw the pancakes away. I ended up making a fruit shake with a straw so I wouldn't spill on my dress.

It was strawberry and banana with some orange juice to spice it up with some liquid. Mom stared at me the whole time without spilling one tear, I think she thought I looked older. She grinned and I grinned it was a pleasant morning when the sun just reached the horizon and turned the sky pink and orange. "Hun it's five we should be on our way." She said looking at her watch. Before she said anything more I grabbed my pink back pack, purse which held the make-up, suitcase which held the cloths, and duffle bag, which held the old cloths. I think I'm ready. I said. Greenville commented on how much they actually do to the students themselves. They give us their own furniture, blankets, pillows, TVs, and basically anything, I was glad about that.

My mom was upstairs getting herself a coat. She said I could go along. I strived to the car when I saw the angels come walking to Began. As they came along I saw some girl's jaws opening. Some boy's whistled and some cute guys smiled. "Greenville girl guys, remember that." The red head girl I saw yesterday. "Yeah, let not forgot I'm the pretty one now." I said smirking. She frowned and hustled on. Then the boy I always liked kindergarten through eighth grade saw me. His jaw dropped slightly, and then he whistled. I blushed. But my vertigo pale blush was holding it in.

"Hey I'm Connor, I didn't see you yesterday." He said. So now they see me that sucked. "No, I go to Greenville." I said raising my shoulders. "Oh, okay then, do you want my…" he said but he got interrupted. "Hi, I'm Stacey Care" a girl that looked almost like my old appearance said. "Oh, this is Stacey my girlfriend." He said smiling. "You've approved since yesterday and lookie look Prada shoes and a coach purse and if I'm not wrong angel make-up?" she said in question form. If I'm not going crazy or anything why don't you go to Began?" she asked. I smiled. "Because, I can't afford it, but hey, with the money I was going to use to go to Began got spended on my appearance and I don't regret it." I said. She huffed and moved along.

"Nice, you know, Greenville would have been fun to go to, but my parents have, too much money." He said quietly. I laughed. "Do you know my name?" I asked him. His left eye brow raised. "Did you say it?" he asked. I giggled and let out. "I've been to your school since kindergarten not once did you notice me until now." I said. He looked confused. "Oh forget it." I mumbled. "Shoo fly don't bother me!" I said. He moved away. He ran up to Stacey and kissed her. "Cheater." I said.

That was before I started my life at Greenville Academy.


	3. I aboard the high school of my life

Chapter 3

I aboard the high school of my life

As the Began teen's walked passed me, they smirked or whistled continuously. I flushed bright red, but the albino pale blush I had on was covering it. Mom put on red high tops from Prada, she looked also very stylish. "Hun, let's go were going to be late." She said hurrying into the car. I smirked. I quickly tossed myself into the front seat. "Mom, I'm so excited!" I said bursting out. I really was excited. This was the first day I had at haven from my parents. "Don't forget honey, Taylor is coming up this week to help you put in a book shelf desk." She said putting the car in a fast race to Greenville. Was she excited for me too, like most moms are when they go off to High school.

"Taylor, I thought dad was coming up?" I asked. I hadn't talked to Taylor since the fourth of July. She is my cousin who gave me all those ribbons for my journal. I thought it would be a good Idea to see her thought, maybe she could give me some tips of how to live high school, I mean, she went through it. "He's in Florida remember, his little time alone." She said. A sign read ahead "Greenville Academy up ahead." I didn't realize that the first fifteen minutes of this trip was complete silence. "Wow, were already here." I said. She grinned and sniffled.

"What room did it say I was in, you know in the letter?" I asked. We received a letter when we signed up for Greenville giving us our room numbers and lunch hours. "I think it said room's e and f" she said looking up for inspiration. "We get two rooms?" I asked. I hadn't realized it but we were in the parking lot. "Yeah…it's not two rooms though it's one big room with two doors." My mom said handing me the letter. "Oh I see." I said calmly. She drove me to the hall we were supposed to go to. For breakfast, which I wasn't going to eat at all, I just imagined myself with the gooey sauce and everything. I shuddered.

"You okay?" mom asked friendly. I smiled an approving grin when I saw him out the window. He had darker hair since last time and was wearing a cotton red tank top. That was Keith Carson. I smiled and started hypervenalating. "He's cute." Mom said out of know where. I could feel my heart beating faster. I smiled at her and shook my head. And then he turned to face me and smiled. If I was alone I would have fainted. "You okay their honey?" mom asked again annoyed. "Yeah fine." I said. He was over the top gorgeous.

We parked in a little parking space in the back lot. We parked two cars down from Keith's shiny silver Rover. He was already in the building the time we got my entire luggage out. We headed towards the big metal doors we were to enter in. There were glass steps leading to the door that looked almost Began style, but not quite as modern. Mom pushed my back as I fell behind a couple ofsteps. I quickly came at her pace and strutted as usual. "So you nervous?" she asked trying to make small talk. "A little." I lied; I wanted her to continue the small talk to get my mind off of Keith.

"Don't be, it will be a wonderful experience." She said shooting a glance at the door people were entering. I hissed and licked my lips. We entered and got greeted by the man at the desk during the tests. "Hello I'm Bobby Sandra I'll be your daughters high math teacher." He said shaking my mom's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "You too, don't forget I'm your last period of the day." He said shoving a glance at the stage behind us, there was only a couple seats left for seating. All the people in the seats looked at me, I could feel the burning red come on.

Mom held my hand guiding me to a pair of seats. They were right by a girl with blonde hair and was pretty tall, she had purple glasses and skull earrings on, and she looked weird. "Hi I'm Opal Smith." She said with a high tenor voice. "Hi I'm Arianna Plataea." I said shaking her hand. I was wondering what she was thinking of me, she looked curious. Her dad had a head full of black hair and her mom had the lightest blonde hair I'd ever seen on earth. She smiled weakly. "What do you do for a hobby?" she asked quietly. I struggled to manage to say anything. "Eh, I, um do theater." I said looking at the stage. I only did chorus in grade school shows but I never actually did professional theater. "Hey, that's what I do, say, are you going to audition for the musical?" she asked with a smile. I shook my head no, and she turned her head shaking her head.

A lady with a big head of white hair and bright clover eyes sparkled at the audience. She spoke. "Hello residence of Greenville Academy, I'm Sheryl the longest alive person who went to Greenville. Back then this school was named Our Lady of Guadeloupe and all girl catholic school, but ever since Began Elementary High School has replaced the catholic part of Michigan the state we live in. Greenville was founded 10 years ago and ever since then has changed. It just so happens that I am the school musical director and producer." She said. The girl next to me clapped her hands and moved side to side. I breathed and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways we don't call our principles here principle's we call them head masters just like we did at Our Lady of Guadeloupe. I hope you enjoy your four years here at Greenville." The lady spoke and bowed. I clapped. A man that was young and had light black hair then started to speak. "Hello, I am Greg Hammiliton the head master of Greenville; this is my second year here and my first with my daughter Theresa here." He said clapping to her. She stood up from the audience. Their she was, the first gothic girl here I was sure to run into. She wore all black and was not pretty.

"Here are a few people we our giving awards due to their great work at their old school, and yes, we did look at their permant records." He said smiling. Crap, did I have anything bad in mine. "Our first goes to Keith Carson for his dedication playing the guitar and managing to keep up his grades." He clapped. Hmmm, he played the guitar that was interesting. "Next is one of the smartest girls in this room, this girl had five job's s at once trying to pay for college when her parents were out of work Emma Bloomington." He said clapping. The girl that sat next to me on the testing day was not rich like I expected or by the looks of It not popular, that was interesting.

"Last but not least, this award goes for the best graded student, best permant record, and best well everything, Arianna Plataea." And he clapped. I stood up and every boy in the room was looking at me. I was blushing but the vertigo pale blush was holding up. I spied my eye on Keith who was talking with his dad who was there, but not his mom, I wondered where his mom was. I reached for the metal and the certificate someone took a quick picture and then I ran to my mom.

"How did I do?" I asked. She just smiled. "Honey, I just never noticed how perfect you truly are." She said sighing. "After the vase incident I don't think so." I said. She grinned and hugged me tightly. "Who do you think you're going to be friends with?" she asked with a smile. "Emma Bloomington." I said hesitantly. She looked over at me and grinned at me. I smiled back and waved. "Okay students you are dismissed…be at your homerooms at the appropriate time." The headmaster pointed out.

I turned my head and faced the door. The hall outside was full of people visiting their lockers or just talking. I smiled. I raced out the auditorium after hugging and kissing my mom goodbye. I stared at the hallways filling with discussion. Was it just me or was this the coolest thing ever. Then the girl with the stump glasses and short now curled blonde hair. She was so pretty. "Hi I am Arianna." I said enthusiastically. "Well, obviously you're a freshman, so you don't know the rules made by me for Greenville." She said turning her body and pacing quietly. What was that all about? I finally came into the prospect that not everybody was sweetie pies here.

"Hello?" a girl with flaming red hair was actually speaking to me. "I'm Haley Brown I'm the head cheerleader here. You look so hott darling, you and me will be best friends." She said smiling. I couldn't help but to smile, she was so cheerful. "Hi I'm Arianna, I'm a freshman can you show me around? "It will be my pleasure. "Well, have you met Carolyn yet?" she said with a squeaky voice. "Is that the blonde haired girl?" I ask suddenly worried. "Yes, she, isn't the one you should hang around with, she is very, very nasty!" she said grinning.

"More than planning on it." I said. Then Keith Carson planted at his locker a few feet away from us. I could feel the nervous breakdown coming on. "That's Keith Carson." She said smiling. "Oh my god…he's so hott!" I said hyperventilating. "Yeah and no, he hasn't dated anyone since Stacey." She said. I wonder if it was the same Stacey today. "Let's move, he's too cute for me to handle!" I said flushing red, I knew It came out this time.

"Okay right along then." She said pushing me forward. There in front of us was Emma. "Who's that girl?" I asked calmly. "She's freshman, I don't know her. Let's go meet her!" she said rushing to her. "Hi I'm Haley Brown, and you are?" Haley said without a scent of humor. Haley had to be the nicest girl in the school. "Oh, hi, I'm Emma Bloomington, you're the girl I keep looking for, you always seem to be running from me, but what ever. And you are?" Emma said smiling. Was everyone here so nice? "Hi, I'm the social type, but, I'm Arianna Plateau." I said looking at her pure face.

That was only the first people I met at my new destination, at Greenville. Then all went blank when I heard a voice, a male voice, a beautiful voice, and it could only belong to one guy. Keith Carson.


End file.
